


Stairway to Heaven

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Baby is born, Nephilim, Original Character Death(s) almost, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It’s the middle of January and I am getting sick of being pregnant. All I want is to get Abby out of me so that I can hold her. I am due any day now and I want Dean. I feel bad for Bobby. He is taking care of me, but I exploded on him the last time he tried. Dean and Sam are helping some angel named Anna who lost her grace. I yelled at Dean for leaving so close to me having our baby. 

I was standing in the hallway it was about 1:45 am on January 21st. I hadn't been feeling good for a while and all of a sudden I realized what was happening. My water broke. I was going to have my baby girl very soon. Bobby was downstairs in his office. 

“Bobby… Bobby, I think we need to go to the hospital.” I called. 

“Why, sweetheart.” He said. 

“My… my water broke,” I said. 

“Oh my god, now?” He asked coming up the stairs. 

“Yes, now. We need to go.” I said making my way down the stairs and out the front door to get to Bobby’s car. 

“Okay. We are going to have a baby soon.” Bobby said. 

He drove to the hospital breaking almost ever traffic law to get to the hospital. We pulled in and the nurse at the front desk checked us in. I was then taken to a room and the doctor checked me out. After I was all checked in and ready to bring little Abigail into the world Bobby walked into the room. 

“Bobby, have you called Dean and Sam?” I asked. 

“I’ve been trying, sweetheart.” He answered. 

“Crap. Damn those stupid angels.” I said referring to Anna and Cas. 

“Can you call him again? I don’t want to have this baby without him here.” I said. 

“I know, sweetheart. I will try.” He answered.

He walked out into the hall and I could tell Dean didn’t answer. I could hear Bobby yell into his phone. 

“Damn it, son. Answer your phone. Kelly is in the hospital. She is going to have your baby and you aren’t even here to help her get through this, ya idjit.” 

Bobby came back into the room and gave me a half smile. I leaned back onto the pillows on my hospital bed. 

“Damn it, Dean,” I said looking up to the sky. 

The contractions were getting closer and closer together. We had been in the hospital for about 2 hours and the doctor still said Abby wasn’t quite ready to say hello to the world just yet and we still hadn’t heard from Dean or Sam. I was getting more and more nervous. But, Bobby was right next to me the whole time. Then about an hour and a half later the doctor walked in and told us that Abigail was ready to make her appearance. I was in labor for almost 8 hours and I was getting tired. Bobby was holding my hand being my cheerleader the whole time. 

“I can’t do this anymore…” I said through tears. 

“Baby girl, you got this. Keep pushing, Abby is going to be here soon. Just keep pushing.” 

“Call Dean,” I said. 

Bobby pulled out his phone and called Dean. He didn’t answer yet again, but Bobby put the phone to my ear. 

“This is Dean’s, other, other phone. You know what to do.” His message said. 

“Dean, you asshole. You did this to me and now I am doing this on my own. I hate you, Dean Winchester. Get your ass to the hospital. I need you to be here to see me deliver our daughter into this world. I don’t care what you are doing…” I said. “AHHHHHHHHH!!!” I screamed in pain as another contraction happened and I pushed. 

“Good, good. Push again. Just like that, Kelly.” The doctor said. 

Bobby took the phone away as I pushed again and again. Three more pushes and the room was full of the cries of a baby. Abigail Marie Singer-Winchester came into the world on January 21, 2009. They cleaned her up and put her on my chest. I looked at her, smiled and then my eyes got heavy. The room around me got dark as if I was asleep, but this was different then sleep, heavier almost. Then, all of a sudden there was a bright white light. I was standing in the middle of a park. In front of me, there was a jungle gym and a little boy. He was about 2 maybe 3 years old. I couldn’t tell. As I got closer, I noticed that he had light blond hair and he was wearing jeans, small work boots, a black shirt and a red and blue flannel wrapped around his waist just like… Anthony used to do when he would get too hot. The little boy turned around. He had big blue eyes and I knew him immediately. 

“Charlie…” I said 

He ran to me and threw his arms around my neck. “Mommy!” He said excitedly. 

I started to cry as I held the little boy in my arms. 

“Mommy, don’t cry. I have to show you some special things.” He said. 

I put him down and he took my hand. He led me through the park to where I saw a young woman standing in the middle of a patch of wildflowers. She looked beautiful. She had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves and she had green eyes. She was holding a little baby. Charlie pointed to her. 

“Mommy, it’s your mommy,” Charlie said. 

“Charlie, that’s not my mommy,” I said. “My mommy had dark eyes and she wasn’t very nice to me when I was little, sweetheart.” 

He shook his head and said, “Mommy, this is your real mommy.” 

I looked at her one more time and realized that he was right. She was talking to little bundle in her arms. 

“Baby girl, I love you so much. Kelly, I can not keep you. I have to let you go. I am so sorry, sweetheart. You will never know your real mother or father, but I want you to know that I love you so, so, so much.” As she said this her wings wrapped around the two of them to hide them from the world. 

I put a hand over my mouth to hold back a sob. Charlie looked up at me and in a very sweet voice said, 

“Mommy, you are part angel. Her name was Sarah. She was pretty just like you are, mommy.” 

I gave out a little laugh, picked up the little boy and held him in my arms. I looked back at the angel that was my mother and something else happened. 

“Baby girl, I am doing this to protect you. I hate to give you up, but it is best for all of us.” She said. “Kelly, you will never remember me or ever know that you are a Nephilim. There are things out there that will want to hurt you. I am going to put a wall up to protect you.” 

Charlie looked into my eyes. “Mommy, I have more to show you.” He said wiggling out of my arms and taking my hand. 

We walked to another part of the park and there was a house. Sarah was there with me in her arms. She had put a note on the blanket that said:

‘This is my daughter. Her name is Kelly. She is only three months old and her birthday is June 5th. Please love her and care for her.’ 

I knew this house. To me this house was hell. I remember every time I got hit, burned, and yelled at in this house. I blinked back the tears of fear, anger, and sadness that I was feeling and watched what played out in front of me. 

Sarah held me in her arms and kissed my head. She knocked on the front door to the house and laid me on the door mat. She vanished just like Cas did. 

“Damn angels,” I said under my breath. 

“Mommy, pay attention,” Charlie said scolding me. I smiled at him and watched what played out in front of me. 

The woman that I had known as my mom for the first 10 years of my life answered the door. She called the man I called dad to see what she had found on the porch and they took me inside. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to hide how hurt I was because my mother hadn't bothered to look into the family that she left me with. Charlie looked up at me. 

“Mommy, there was a plan for your mommy to leave you here.” He said. 

“Okay, Charlie. Show me more.” 

Again we were holding hands and walking through the park. Then Charlie started to run ahead of me. 

“Charlie, slow down,” I said. 

Then I saw it. I remember this day almost like it was yesterday. I saw myself. I was 10 years old laying on the side of the road. My parents didn’t want to take care of me anymore so they dumped my body here. Then I heard the sound of an engine that I knew all too well. It was Bobby’s old car. I turned and saw the younger version of Bobby. He ran over to my body and checked to make sure I was alive. He picked me up, placed me into the car, and drove off. I looked down at Charlie and he looked back up at me. 

“Mommy, we need to keep going, okay?” 

“Okay, sweetheart,” I said. 

The next thing I saw was Bobby talking to Jody Mills. She wasn’t a sheriff yet. She was only a deputy. 

“Bobby, are you sure you can handle a 10-year-old girl who was abused by her parents?” She asked. 

“Jody, I am sure. She needs me.” He said looking into the room where I was sitting with a nurse who was trying to take my vitals, but I was sitting as far away from her. I was scared and trying to get as far away from her as I could. Bobby walked into the room and looked at the nurse. 

“Let me try something.” He said to the nurse, then leaning down to me. “Sweetheart, you got to let this nurse take care of you. She won’t hurt you, I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever.” 

I looked up at him and nodded. The nurse came over and checked me out. Bobby went back to talk to Jody. 

“I need her.” He said. 

“Bobby, I think you are right.” she said. 

She gave him some paperwork to fill out to make it official. He was adopting me. I never knew that he had done that. I just assumed that no one wanted me so Bobby took me because he felt like he needed to because he found me. 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy! We need to keep going.” Charlie said pulling on my hand and pulling me to the next vision. 

We were at Bobby’s house outside of the main garage. I am sitting on an old rusty Dodge Charger. I must be about 11. I have a bottle of coke in my hand. Bobby is working on another car drinking a beer. It was summer and all my scars were visible. 

“Sweetheart, when did your mommy and daddy start hurting you?” He asked me. 

“I don’t remember a time that they didn’t hurt me,” I said looking down at the scars on my arms. 

Bobby walked over to me and put a hand on my back, I jumped at his touch and whimpered. Bobby took his hand away from my back. 

“Kelly, you know that I would never hurt you. Right, sweetheart?” Bobby asked. 

“I know, Bobby. I just have never known a nice person. Everyone has hurt me my whole life.” I said through tears. 

“Oh, baby girl,” Bobby said putting an arm around my shoulder. “No one will ever hurt you ever again.” 

“Thank you, Bobby,” I said. 

Charlie pulled me back again with his sweet voice. “Mommy we still have more to see.” 

We were still at Bobby’s house. I was sitting on the front porch with a lore book Bobby had given to me to teach me about hunting. Then, I heard the Impala. It pulled up in front of the house. John got out of the front of the car Sam and Dean got out of the passenger side of the car. I ran into the house and came back out with Bobby. I was standing behind him when John came on the porch and gave Bobby a hug. Then Bobby pulled me in front of him. 

“Kelly, this is my friend John.” 

John bent down in front of me and stuck out his hand. “Hi ya, sweetheart. Will you make sure to keep my boys in line?” He asked me. 

I smiled at John shyly and nodded at him. 

Sam and Dean came up the porch and said hi to me. I was shy and hid behind Bobby again. Bobby and John just laughed at us. Sam and Dean looked up at John. 

“She is weird,” Sam said. 

“Sam. That’s not nice. She looks nice to me.” Dean said smiling at me. 

“Sam, Dean. Be nice to this little lady or you know what’s going to happen.” John threatened the little boys playfully. 

“Bobby, thanks again for taking the boys for a few days,” John said. 

“Anytime. Kelly, help get the boy’s stuff and show them to their room.” Bobby said.  
I did as I was told to helped the boys into the house. That was the first time that I had met the Winchesters. 

“Mommy, there is still more,” Charlie said. 

We are in the living room of Bobby’s house. I was in a beautiful royal blue dress my makeup was done and my hair was curled. I looked like a princess. I was sitting waiting for my date to show up it was my senior prom. I heard the car pull into the yard. Dean stepped out of the Impala dressed in a black suit. He had a tie that matched my dress. 

“You look beautiful, Kelly.” He said pulling me into a hug.

“Thank you, Dean. You don't look too bad yourself.” I said smiling at him. “Thanks for coming with me.” 

“I wouldn’t miss out on taking you to your senior prom, sweetheart.” He answered. 

“Bobby, Dean’s here we are going to leave,” I called into the house. 

“Oh no your not.” He said coming out. “I need a picture of this moment.” 

Bobby took the picture and gave me a hug. “Have fun, sweetheart.” 

“I will, daddy,” I said kissing his cheek. 

He shook Dean’s hand and said, “Don’t even think about it, Winchester.” 

“What?” Dean said in a hurt and mischievous voice. 

I smiled at the moment that was playing in front of me remembering that this was the night I shared my first kiss with Dean Winchester. I was a goner from that moment on. 

Charlie pulled on my hand and we started to walk somewhere else. The next thing I saw was me sitting in my 1969 Charger waiting for one of Bobby’s friends. His name was Richard Matthews and he had a son that was the same age as Dean. They were hunting a pack of vampires. Bobby sent me to help them take out the whole pack. The army green pickup pulled up next to me and the men got out. They were similar to each other. Both well built and strong. 

“You must be, Kelly,” Richard asked sticking out his hand to me. 

“Guilty as charged,” I said shaking his hand. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Bobby has told me so much about you.” He said. 

“All good things I hope,” I said. 

“This is my son, Anthony.” He said pointing to him. 

“Nice to meet you,” I said shaking his hand. “Now let's go kill some vamps,” I said pulling out my machete. 

That was the first time I met Anthony. I remember that I got butterflies and thought that he was so handsome when we first met. Then everything went dark again and Charlie looked at me. 

“Mommy, there is one more thing you need to see,” Charlie said. 

We were back at the hospital. I can see my lifeless body in a hospital room. I can see Bobby, Sam, and Dean. I can tell none of them have been sleeping. Bobby taps Dean’s shoulder and they went into the hallway. 

“You should have been here for her. She gave birth to your child and you weren’t here.” Bobby said getting upset. “You left her to do this on her own while you were helping someone you barely know. Now she is laying in that bed and she might die.” 

“I know, Bobby,” Dean said looking at his feet. 

“You haven't even gone to see your daughter. She is three days old, Dean. You need to go and be her dad.” 

“But, Bobby I can’t leave Kelly. What if she wakes up while I’m not there.” 

“You weren’t there for the birth of your daughter. I was! Pull yourself together and go take care of your daughter. Now!” Bobby said. 

Dean walked down the hall to where the nursery was. There was a bundle laying in a bassinet with a name card that said Abigail Marie Singer-Winchester. She was beautiful with light brown hair and big eyes. She smiled when she saw Dean. 

“Mommy, that’s Abby. She is beautiful just like you.” Charlie said to me as I watched Dean fall in love with Abby. 

“She is beautiful,” I said. 

“Mommy, she needs you. You need to go back to her.” He said. “I am here to tell you that you need to take care of my little sister.” 

“Charlie, I don’t want to leave you alone,” I said with tears threatening to fall down my face. 

“I’m not alone, mommy.” He said. “I have daddy with me.” 

I turned and saw Anthony. He looked just like Charlie only grown up size. Charlie ran to him and Anthony pulled him into his arms. 

“Sweetheart, there is a baby down there that needs you. And a man who doesn’t know what the Hell he is going to do without you.” Anthony said. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” I said to Charlie. 

“Mommy, I will see you again. I will always be with you, mommy. Baby Abby needs you right now. I am good.” 

I got one more hug from Charlie and kissed his head. I put him back down and everything went dark. Then I heard a voice… it was Sammy. 

“Kell, please come back to us… we need you… there is a little baby here that needs her mom.” He was trying not to cry. “As someone who never knew his mom… I know how much this little one is going to need you.” 

The room got quiet. Then there was another voice… Bobby. 

“Baby girl, don’t leave us yet. Your daughter wants to meet you… She needs a mommy to love her, show her how to hunt monsters, and kick ass.” Bobby said. “Come back to your family, sweetheart. Come back to us.” 

Then, finally, I heard the voice I had been waiting for. 

“Sweetheart, I have someone that I want you to meet. Abby, this is your mama. She is amazing, strong, beautiful, passionate, and kickass. You are going to be just like her, you know that sweetheart.” Dean said. “Baby, I have our daughter with me and she wants to meet you. Wake up, sweetheart.” 

The room got quiet for a minute and I opened my eyes. His back was turned to me and he was rocking Abby in his arms. 

“Happy birthday Dean, but you missed the big show, you ass,” I said. 

“Kelly?!” Dean said turning around. 

“I’m back, Babe,” I said smiling at him. 

The doctor came in, checked me out, and said that I should be able to go home tomorrow. I held Abby. I was even more in love with this little bundle of joy that I held in my arms. Dean never left my side the rest of the night. Bobby and Sam were there with me too. 

“Baby girl, you almost gave me a heart attack. Please don't do that again.” Bobby said. 

“I’m sorry, dad,” I said holding Abby close to my chest. “It won't happen again.” 

We all left the next day and went back to Bobby’s house. Dean stayed with us for a few weeks before he had to get back to trying to save the world from the upcoming apocalypse.


End file.
